A Hollywood Christmas Carol
by houndour228
Summary: An actor... oh well, it's the same story as always but a little bit more modern. I wrote this last year.
1. Beyond his eyes

Stave One.  
  
Beyond his eyes.  
  
Christmas has always been one of the favorite seasons of the year. It is a time of joy and happiness, forgiveness and sorrow. It is a time where the ones who hate, stop hating for the greater good. A time where the poor became rich and the rich became better people. The snow falling from the sky, kids running from one place to another, the laughter of young couples and the sound of birds chirping every Christmas morning, were the things that Grant Rayburn despised the most. Like many people in the city, Grant was a lonely and unhappy Hollywood actor who had almost everything in his life. He had fame, good looks, money, a house much larger than he needed and the admiration of all his fans; all he could ever ask for. Some people who knew him from the inside, apparently, say that he did not deserve all his possessions. But these people thought they knew everything about him. These were non other than his partners. Non of them had any knowledge of Grant's past. On camera he was this great guy full of happiness and love. But behind the cameras, he was a careless, 40 years old selfish and hypocrite man, who did not enjoy seeing the happiness of others. He has been acting for 10 years now. But not only on movies, but in real life as well. All he had done in these 10 years has been nothing but a lie. He was not happy, neither was he loved. But he showed the contrary to his fans and press just to gain more and more fame and try to forget his past. Grant basically didn't have a family. He only had a nephew called Matthew which he barely talked to. He didn't have any friends either. Thus the only one he had died 16 years ago in a car crash. Poor young Kevin Marley. What a fatal accident. Kevin was only 24 years when it happened. Such a horrible tragedy Grant experienced. Kevin was the first personal assistant he had, but he was also his best friend. The only one who reminded Grant about his mistakes and dreams. The only one who would make him suffer, just for his own good. From the day of the accident, Grant's anger towards humanity grew colder.  
It was 11:00pm and he had just gotten to his apartment drunk from a party. He was holding a bottle of champagne in his hands. He arrived talking and spitting nonsense. Nonsense that somehow were true and that affected his life when he was younger. Not even all the money of the world nor fame could make him forget all he lived. His abusive father, the death of his best friend, his mother and his older brother, all this and more made of Grant an arrogant person. He hated Christmas for these reasons. His mother died exactly 30 years from this day. His father was drunk and had beaten her with a bat. Grant and his older brother Ryuichi saw everything. After he killed her, Ryuichi and Grant moved together to California and his brother took care of him. He hated so much his father. He never forgave him. And he promised himself he never would. Kevin also died on Christmas day. And everytime the calendar hited December 25th, he was afraid someone close to him would die. But that's not everything; Ryuichi died of cancer six years ago at age 45. Too many people to remember, too many people to be sad about. Grant transformed himself into an ogre. But since he was so good at acting and I mean excellent, no one ever knew about his feelings. He just didn't like to show his weakness, he was alone. Right from outside the window, a group of teenagers started singing 'Silent Night'. Not even one of them knew in what state of mind Grant was at that moment. The voices of these young people were making Grant dizzy. Then he started making fun of them by mocking his face and moving his mouth, as he was somehow lip singing the song. Right on then, he open the window (which made some snow fall off it) and started applauding them. Right after that, he started pouring the champagne from above the window on to the poor kids.  
  
"Get away from here!!" He yelled. "What a waste of time." He mumbled as he saw the teenagers running away from the house.  
  
Exactly in that moment he looked up at the sky and he would swear that he saw a shooting star traveling across the sky. But since he was so drunk, he didn't knew if he was just hallucinating. The bottle fell off his hands and the window close itself hitting Grant in the head. But he barely felt the pain. He just rubbed his head and close the window completely. He was wearing his long heavy coat and black , wool pants. His bedroom didn't had anything, no television no radio or a anything he could entertain himself that night. So he just started counting with his fingers, so he could escape from his boredom. An hour had passed when the phone rang loudly. He looked at his right and ran for it.  
"YES?" He yelled once again.  
"Mr. Rayburn?" Said the voice of a man from the phone.  
"What?"  
"I'm sorry to bother you at this time but I have bad news for you. I don't know how to say this... but..."  
"WHO ARE YOU?" The words of this man made him nervous. He just couldn't believe it may be happening again.  
"It's me, Marius." His assistant.  
"I don't wanna know about it. Can't you see I was...?" He burped.  
"Sir, are you ok? Are you dru...."  
"YES I AM, and I'm happier than ever! So why don't you just call your mama and give her the bad news?"  
  
With that, Grant hung the phone. After he hung up, he went straight to the bathroom to wash his face and forget what he had just heard. He stayed there sitted on the floor beside the door for a few minutes. He didn't noticed that Christmas Eve had arrived. An hour passed quickly. He was now more calm and came into his senses. His hair was bushy. His face was hairy and his eyes seemed tired. He stood up, took off the coat and the rest of his clothing and went to the shower. After he finished, he put a towel around his waist and headed to the bedroom. Once there, he put on some clean clothes and went back to the window. He stood there staring eagerly at the lights that brightened the city. It was such a beautiful sight, not for him though. From above, he saw an old man sitting in a corner eating old pop corn and hugging himself from the cold. He only had a brown cap and a dirty robe around the neck. He had a bushy white beard and he was muttering some words that not even himself could understand. Grant had this horrible sensation in his neck that made him wonder if going down and giving him something to warm up would be the right thing to do. But he was too proud and greedy, so he ignored his thoughts and slowly closed the window and went back to the room. It was now 1:15 in the morning. Grant was tired and sleepy. He layed on his bed and started thinking.  
  
"Thank goodness I'm not gonna be here tomorrow until night. I don't want my nephew to find me. I mean, if he knows I'm here. I better get ready early and leave." He said to himself as he made himself comfortable with the pillow.  
  
Yes indeed. Matthew knew that his uncle was staying in Nevada. He was 25 years old and was married to Neve, a beautiful 24 year old woman. Every Christmas he would contact his uncle and visit him. This time he did not call him directly. How could he? His uncle changed the number of his cellular... again. This time Matthew called his uncle's assistant and accidentally, she told him where he was going to stay for Christmas. Matthew had always felt the obligation to invite Grant to dine with him, he was the only family he had. But he always deny the invitation.  
  
"Good night to myself." Said Grant as he took some of the covers from the bed and covered himself from head to toe.  
  
This had been a very long day and he needed to rest. Tomorrow he was going to an important interview at 9 o'clock in the morning. He turn off the lamp that was right beside him and fell asleep within 5 minutes. 


	2. Kevin's come back

Stave Two.  
  
Kevin's come back.  
  
It was now Monday morning. The sun was shining brightly over the windows of the apartment. The birds were chirping constantly like in every Christmas day and the snow ceased on falling for a little bit. Outside, a limo was waiting for Grant to take him to the interview. It was 6:50am and Grant was still sleeping. The covers of the bed were all disorganized and Grant's hair was bushier than ever. He forgot to set the clock to 6:30, which was the time he was supposed to wake up to get ready. Around 7, a man wearing black suites knocked in Grant's apartment's door and called:  
  
"Sir?"  
"What?" he mumbled while moving in the bed. The man knocked once  
again. "WHAT?" he yelled as he put the pillow over his head.  
"Sir, you were supposed to be ready by now. You have an important interview today. You don't wanna be late?" said the man from outside. Grant opened his eyes widely.  
"Right! The interview. Damn it!"  
  
He stood up as quickly as he could and open the door to let the man in.  
  
"Nicolas come on, help me here... you see those clothes over there? Bring 'em to me. I have to get dressed quick!" he said while heading to the bathroom.  
"But sir, aren't you gonna take a bath first and... a shave?"  
"There's no time."  
"Actually there is for a bath and a shave. It's just 7:04am."  
"7:04? I.. I guess that'll be enough time. Ok go away then."  
"Here." Nicolas said while giving him the clothes.  
"Yeah, yeah thanks, now go. No time to lose."  
  
After the man left, Grant took a bath and had the shave of his life. While shaving he heard a whisper that sounded familiar.  
  
"Rayburn..." whispered a rare voice. "Grant Rayburn..." whispered once more. Grant didn't know where to look. He was afraid though, so he opened the door of the bathroom to feel secure.  
  
"I'm driving myself to madness." he said to himself while he finished shaving.  
  
When he was done, he got dressed and put on some cologne. He brushed his brown hair, took the keys of the apartment and left. When he was about to close the door he forgot his coat and went back in to look for it.  
"My coat, the coat, where did I leave you?" He said while looking all over the place. "Oh here you are. I don't know how you got there but whatever." With that he left the apartment and closed the door hard. He went downstairs and started hearing the things he hated.  
  
"Good morning sir." said the administrator of the building.  
"Merry Christmas sir!" said a man at the door. Grant looked displeased and ignored him.  
  
He went outside and before getting in the limo, he looked at two children laughing and playing with the snow. There were also many people stretching hands with each other and saying 'Merry Christmas' cheerfully to one another.  
  
"I don't know what's the big deal about Christmas." he said to himself while getting in the limo.  
  
Two more men and a woman got in it too. They were heading to California for the interview. Grant didn't like being interviewed but it was the only way to hide his memories and real personality. In the limo he had a television and wine.  
  
"Where's the remote control Nicolas?" asked Grant.  
"It's right beside you sir." he answered.  
"Oh, right."  
  
He turn on the tv and started changing the channels until the television started changing for itself. It stopped on channel 193.  
  
"Channel 193? Since when do we have channel 193?" he asked loudly. But no one seemed to have listened. "Hey you idiots!? HELLO?"  
  
Everyone was paralyzed. But that was not the thing that Grant cared about anymore. Someone in the television was talking to him. Someone he knew.  
  
"You, Grant Rayburn. Yes... you..." Said the voice from the television.  
"Who the hell are you?" Grant said desperately.  
"Ahhhh you know me well Grant. It's been so long..."  
"Kevin?" He asked with his eyes wide open.  
"Bingo!" Kevin laughed.  
"Something's not right. I must be sleeping."  
"Oh but you're not."  
"Aren't you dead? And what are you doing in there? How...?"  
"Shhh. Speak no more. I'll explain later. For now please don't be scared."  
"I'm not scared." Said Grant pushing the buttons of the remote control.  
"Well, don't worry. Very soon you will be."  
  
In that instant, the channel appeared back to where it was. Nicolas and the rest stared at him.  
"Are you ok sir?" Asked Monica, his second assistant.  
"Of course I'm ok. Did we arrived?"  
"Yes, we've been here for a while now. We were just waiting for you to stop talking alone to..."  
"What...? But we just left from Nevada." He said confused.  
"It's been almost an hour since we left." Said Monica.  
"What..? Let's get this over with." he sighed.  
  
After he got out from the limo, he walked into this big building where 'Teen Magazine' was going to interview him.  
  
"Sir you forgot your coat!!" yelled Monica.  
"Keep it!" Grant yelled back.  
"What's up with him today?" Monica asked Nicolas.  
"I have no idea." he replied.  
  
Once inside, many people with cameras and microphones started asking him questions about his career. It seemed that everyone knew he was going to be there.  
  
"Not now!" he said to everyone and entered the elevator.  
  
He went to floor #12. When he got there, he walked through a lot of halls until he reached the door of Mrs. Sullivan. There were many figurines and paintings hanging on the walls. He knocked on the door three times while he told his make-up artist to brush him once more just in case.  
  
"Ok, that's enough... stop it!" he told her.  
"Sorry." she whispered.  
  
The door opened and Mrs. Sullivan greeted Grant with a smile and a shake of hands. Mrs. Sullivan was a 43 years old woman. She was a reporter as well as the producer of the magazine. She was a brunette and had a lot of make-up on. She looked like one of those very delicate and refine woman.  
  
"Welcome Mr. Rayburn. It's a pleasure to have you here. Come on in." She said as she closed the door in the face of Grant's make-up artist.  
  
After being there an hour, Grant came out of the room shaking once again Mrs. Sullivan's hands.  
  
"The pleasure was mine Mrs. Sullivan."  
"Thanks again and by the way, Merry Christmas!"  
"Yeah... sure." said Grant seriously and putting his sunglasses.  
  
Outside...  
  
"Here." Said Monica giving Grant his coat.  
"Give me that. Let's go." he said quickly.  
  
It was now 2:00pm and Grant noticed that being in California wasn't that different from being in Nevada. You could see many people buying stuff from the markets and decoring trees around the field. Kids laughing like always and people singing happily. Grant was looking over the window of the limo when he noticed that two eyes from the mirror were looking at him. He gasped in amazement and turned his head to Nicolas.  
  
"What are you looking at?" he said angrily.  
  
They were now heading to a radio station. Grant was going to give another interview there. This one was longer, it ended almost at 7:00pm. There he talked about his new film and how his life had change since he became an actor. After the interview, he did not wanted to be bothered. He was now thinking about Kevin. How could he be alive? Then after an hour, he got back to his apartment in Nevada.  
  
"Don't let anyone in." Said Grant to Nicolas while getting out of the limo.  
"I won't." replied Nicolas.  
  
He entered Brighthills, the hotel. He took the elevator, went to the 3rd floor and headed to room #122. When he turned on the lights, there he was. Just like he expected. Grant rolled his eyes and said:  
  
"The answer is NO and how did you got here?" yelled Grant while throwing his coat on the bed.  
  
"They let me in. I said you gave me permission." Matthew, Grant's nephew was standing in front of him giving him a half-smile. "They gave me the keys and told me to sign a form. I hope it doesn't bother you. I didn't steal anything. I swear." Matthew had brown hair and green eyes. He was tall like his uncle and had the energy of a child.  
  
"That is not how it works here. They can't let you in just like that. They didn't have proof..."  
"I wrote a letter..."  
"You WHAT?"  
"I needed to talk to you, I wanted to..."  
"Matthew, you KNOW I don't like you coming over every Christmas to ask the same thing. You know my answer." he interrupted him.  
"Oh come on uncle! You always say no. It's only one night."  
"Don't waste your time Matthew."  
"You're still angry aren't you?"  
"It's non of your business." he said taking off his sun glasses.  
"It is."  
"WHY? Why is it? Who do you think you are?" Grant said furiously.  
  
There was a silence of 5 seconds.  
  
"Me? I'm the only family you have. Too bad you don't appreciate it."  
"I don't wanna hear it. Just go. Welcome back!!" Said Grant opening the door for his nephew. Matthew walked slowly, he handed the keys to his uncle and said:  
"Merry Christmas uncle. Good Night."  
  
Grant closed the door without saying a word. The clock hit 8:30pm. He went to the bathroom, switch the light on and stood in front of the mirror. He could not believe the behavior of his nephew. Neither his own. Matthew was right about something. He had no family besides him.  
  
"Who said I needed him anyways." he said to himself. In that moment, the bell rang loudly. "WHAT'S UP WITH THE TIME?" he yelled. "It was 8:30 just now!"  
"Time has come to play..." whispered the voice again...  
"Hello?" said Grant looking all over the bathroom. He then went out of it. "Hello?" he said again.  
"Behind you." Grant turned back.  
"Ahhhhh!!!!!"  
"Scared ya'?" Said Kevin who came out of nowhere.  
"You!!??? But you're dead!!! How is it possible?" Grant was now very scared and was breathing heavely.  
"Ahh, don't give me attitude now. Yes I am, what's the big deeeal? So ... what was the last thing we did together?" Kevin snaped his finger. "I remember now."  
  
Kevin's ghost was walking and talking like if nothing strange was happening. He was wearing chains on his neck and arms.  
  
"You're alive?" asked Grant walking away from him.  
"Technically yes, but no."  
"So, we were in this car, driving from Acapulco to Mexico City and BAM!! We crashed!"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Now who was driving? Was it you? I think yes."  
"Kevin..."  
"We were drunk, like you were yesterday."  
"Drunk... and now you're mad."  
"Maybe I am, but I'm here to help you."  
"Help me not to get drunk?"  
"No, to save you silly." he smiled.  
"Save me from what? What are you talking about?"  
"Save you from your future."  
"Why?" said Grant confused.  
"Aghrrr come on. Sit."  
"I don't wanna sit. I'm perfectly fine here."  
"But I want you to sit." A huge bright light shone, it made Grant close his eyes. When he opened them, he was sitted in a chair that has his name on the back, just like the one he was used to use when he was filming a movie.  
"That's better."  
"How did you do that?"  
"I don't know... ok, so we were talking..."  
"Wait a minute..." said Grant standing up. "Kevin, you're dead. I can't believe I'm actually talking to a ghost. Now, you're here, talking and talking about things I don't get. You're talking about MY future? What did I do? Or what is it that I'm gonna do?"  
"You've been doing it over the years."  
"What?"  
"Grant, you know what I'm talking about." Kevin was making himself comfortable in the bed. "Do you remember all of the people that are in need out there? For God's sakes Grant, you have a lot of money, and it's not about the money. It's you! You know... it's not your fault that people are the way they are." he said reffering to Grant's father. "Not all people are the same. Some people are good."  
"I don't wanna hear it."  
"That's your problem. You never wanna hear it. Grant, I don't want you to suffer what I'm suffering now. Why do you think I'm wearing chains?"  
"That's the new style up there?"  
"No, to remind me of my mistakes. Grant, up there, you have to make- up for your mistakes."  
"Now you're talking me seriously huh?"  
"Fine. It's no use."  
"Good thinking."  
"You better get ready."  
"For what?"  
"Three ghosts are going to visit you later tonight." said Kevin standing up from the bed. Grant turned his back trying to ignore him.  
"More ghosts? Who is it gonna be this time? Ryuichi?" he laughed. "You wish..."  
  
Grant lowered his head.  
  
"Tonight's not good."  
"Well, that ain't my problem. The first one will arrive at 1o'clock. The second one an hour later and the last one..."  
"Who are these ghosts?" Insisted Grant.  
"You'll see my dear friend. For now, I recommend you to sleep. You only have like 3 hours to rest."  
"Shut up, would ya'?"  
"Oh I will. I'm leaving now."  
"WAIT!"  
  
When Grant turned back Kevin had disappeared. It was now a matter of time for the ghosts to arrive. Grant wasn't sure of what happened. But something told him that it was all real. 


	3. Enter the memories

Stave 3  
  
Enter the memories.  
  
"I must be daydreaming. Yes, that's got to be it!"  
  
Was he really day dreaming? Or was it the appearance of his old friend that made him nervous? What if the ghosts were really coming? Who were these ghosts anyways? Why would they try and help him? All these questions were traveling in Grant's head. He wasn't sure and he couldn't sleep either. The snow was now falling in ernest. Grant took his sun glasses and put them in one of his coat pockets . He then put the coat on the coat hanger. The phone rang. Grant didn't want to answer it, but he did. Maybe it was something important that he couldn't miss.  
  
"Hello?" he sighed.  
"Mr. Rayburn, it's me again, Marius."  
"What do you want?"  
"Sir, something has happened."  
"I don't care." Grant snapped.  
"Sir, I need your help." Marius sounded worried.  
"You need my help? Since when do you need me? What is it?"  
"My daughter, she's really sick."  
"I'm not a doctor neither I'm God, I..."  
"No no, I know that, I know that."  
"Then what? How do you want me to help?"  
"I don't know how to tell you this. It embarrasses me."  
"Spill it Marius. I'm all ears." When he said that he put the phone away from his ear. But when he put it back on he heard something that made his jaw drop. "You want what?"  
"I know I'm asking too much. But its my daughter's life."  
"I know it is. I can't believe you asked me that."  
"I know I don't have the right, but I had no choice."  
"How much is it?"  
"I'm not asking for an specific amount."  
"But how much does it takes?"  
"Well, I heard it was around 60,000 dollars."  
"60,000 dollars?!!! Marius, I may be supposedly rich, but I can't be giving away my money like that."  
"I know that. But I didn't ask you for 60,000 dollars sir."  
  
Grant sighed. "All right. I'll call you back. I have to think about it." he hung up the phone.  
  
"What did he said?" asked Jenny, Marius's wife.  
"He said he had to think about it."  
"Think about it? It's someone's life."  
"I know honey, but he just didn't seem to have cared."  
  
Marius was another of his long time assistants. He has been married with Jenny for 10 years and had a daughter called Lourdes. They were staying in New York since they discovered the illness Lourdes was suffering. Her heart was bigger than normal and it was making her disabled to do many things. She was 6 years old and had a little bear called 'Kitty'. Yes, 'Kitty', she name to the bear that because her parents didn't let her have a cat. They said she was too little for it.  
  
"What are we going to do? We need that heart transplant? said Lourdes worried.  
"I know. We're gonna need to go live."  
"Live? Are you sure? Can you do that?"  
"I have to." said Marius.  
  
Back to Grant's place...  
  
"Didn't you just heard what I ordered? That's not what I want! What are you? Deaf?"  
  
Grant was ordering some food over the phone. So many things made him hungry. But the cater didn't understand him, that's why they were both yelling.  
  
"Just forget it! You shouldn't be working here." Grant hung up the phone again and started dialing a number. "Nicolas!!? Go get me some pizza. Now!" he said angrily. The bell rang once more. It was 11:00pm and Grant was still waiting for the magic to happen. "He said at 1:00, but I'm not gonna wait that much." He stood up and went to the window. He opened it and said: "NICOLAS!! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?"  
  
"I'm going!" he yelled back.  
  
At that moment, some old people started singing in front of Grant's neighbor's door. They were singing 'Sleigh Ride'. They had the sweetest voices Grant ever heard. He opened the door and stared at them. A few seconds later a woman, about 23 years, opened the door and let them in. She had a huge smile on her face and was holding a baby in her arms. The baby was crying. But in the moment the baby heard the people, she stopped. From Grant's point of view, you could see that the room was decorated with all sorts of assortments; lights, a Christmas tree, small figurines with the shape of Santa Claus and baby Jesus and a star shining brightly over it. It was such a beautiful moment. Grant slowly closed the door without blinking and went straight to bed. He layed down and covered himself with the pillow. He stayed like that until the door was knocked by Nicolas. Grant opened the door, took the pizza and went back to the bed. He didn't want to talk with anyone. He was feeling melancholic.  
  
An hour passed after that. The pizza was dead cold and the old people left from the building. Grant fell asleep with the pillow still in his head. He had his shoes on and was sweating intensely. He forgot to set the air conditioner to a higher level when he arrived. It was hot... way too hot. Hotter than the normally hot. Too hot for the cold that Christmas always brings. Suddenly all colors faded to black and white, like in old cartoons. All noises went quiet like if there was no one in the world. The clock's hands were spinning extremely fast until they reached 1. The bell rang once more and Grant woke up. He took the pillow off his head.  
  
"Oh my God!" Grant was scared. "It must be 1." He stood up and look out of the window. He noticed that his limo wasn't there, neither was Nicolas or his assistants. The pizza nor his coat were in the apartment. "What happened?" he asked to himself. When he looked up to the sky, he saw another shooting star. He was sure thst this one was real. It was burning in fire and was traveling directly towards him. He opened his brown eyes and panicked. When he wanted to leave the room it was too late. The star landed in the room without making any noise or harm. It just went PUFF! There was a lot of smoke and a man's voice started coughing. Grant went near him and couldn't take his eyes away from him.  
  
"What are you?" asked Grant scared.  
"Hello there... agh sorry for the mess. Lately I've been having problems to have a good landing." Coughed the man between the smoke. "I'm the Ghost of Christmas Past. Nice to meet you." said the man in an English accent.  
  
When the smoke passed away a young man with blue eyes and blonde hair appeared. He was wearing red and green robes and had some sort of crown in his head. He also had a pocket clock hanging from his neck. He was tall as a building and thin as a feather.  
  
"So he was right..." whispered Grant softly.  
"Sorry, what?"  
"Nothing. Uh, so you're the Ghost of what?"  
"Past. Ghost of Christmas Past."  
"I see. You don't look like a ghost, at least no like Kevin. And why are you here?"  
"Oh yes, I came here to make you remember. Well actually, we are all here to make you remember. But that's not the important thing. We're also here to teach you a lesson."  
"We? What are you talking about? There's no one here. " said Grant.  
"Well, let's welcome them!"  
  
The ghost gave a spin letting lots of snowflakes out of his red robes. A huge thunder made the place move and within 5 seconds, Grant found himself in a place that he have not visited for a very long time.  
  
"Here we are." said the ghost.  
  
It was raining. Many people were holding umbrellas and walking slowly through the snow. It was freezing, but Grant didn't seem to feel it.  
  
"I know this place." said Grant looking all over it. "This is home. This is where I lived part of my childhood. This is..."  
"Arizona my friend. 30 years, all the way back!" said the ghost while fixing his clock.  
"It is! Wow this is just like I remember. There is Cole's market... and Molly's house and... Tim?" he said while walking and pointing at everyone.  
"Yes. Tim. But not usual Tim." said the ghost.  
"TIM!!!!! Hey TIM!!" yelled Grant.  
"Don't even bother on calling these people."  
"Why is he not answering me?"  
"We're in 1971. These are just shadows. They can't hear or see you."  
"Oh, I understand. Why did you bring me here anyway?"  
"Well, this isn't the place I wanted you to see. This one is."  
  
In a glimpse of a white light Grant and the ghost appeared in a place that Grant never cherished.  
  
"Oh my God!" Grant said to himself. "My house!"  
"Yes, your house. December 23th." said the ghost moving closer to the house.  
"December 23th?"  
"Yeah."  
"Wait... why did you brought me here? This is the day when my mother was killed."  
"Yes it is and it's also the day where it all started. Remember? This is the day when your hate and anger towards people started flourishing."  
"I don't wanna be here. Take me back."  
"Come on. Let's go a little bit closer to the window."  
"I don't want to."  
"You know, Kevin was right about you. You really are stubborn." said the ghost.  
  
The ghost gave another spin. This time Grant was looking directly at himself when he was 10 years old. He was inside his house. An old wooden house filled with candles. The Rayburn's were poor but he and his brother were rich in their hearts. They had the love of their mother and fortunelly, there was always food on the table for them everyday. His house was not decorated, but they were sure celebrating Christmas on this day.  
  
"Grant. Come over here quick." said his older brother when he notice that his father arrived drunk from work.  
  
"My mom... where is she?" Grant asked to the ghost.  
"You'll see her, soon."  
  
Young Grant went upstairs and called his mom. She went downstairs and opened the door.  
  
"Don't do it mom!!" whispered Grant.  
"You can't change the past Grant." said the ghost.  
  
When she opened the door, his father started shouting at her and gave her a slapped her face.  
  
"Michael, what's the matter?" cried Grant's mother from the floor.  
  
He went to the kitchen murmuring words and when he got back he was holding a bat in his hand. Little Grant and young Ryuichi were both far from their parents. Grant was crying and Ryuichi wanted to stop his father. But he punched him and told him to stay away. He broke Ryuichi's nose and started beating his wife with the bat.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?" asked Grant with tears in his eyes.  
"Let's see another Christmas." replied the ghost seriously.  
  
Everything went white again. They were now in front of a beautiful house surrounded by flowers and Christmas lights. Grant heard laughter from some people and the voice of his brother from outside.  
  
"Remember this one?" asked the ghost.  
"Not much."  
"Today is December 17, 1979. Matthew's 3rd birthday. Two years before you started acting. Let's go inside." They started walking until they entered the house.  
"Now I remember. Ryuichi was so happy. Oh, there's Vivian, his wife. And uncle Ernie and aunt Melinda. Yeah, I remember everything now."  
"Yes, but where are you?" asked the ghost while moving his head to his left.  
  
Grant was alone in a chair next to no one. He was holding a birthday present in his left hand and a bottle of water in the other one. Everyone was cheering and celebrating Matthew's birthday in front of him. But he didn't care about it.  
  
"Hey Grant! Come over here, Matthew wants to see you!" Vivian called him.  
  
"Do you even appreciate your nephew?" asked the ghost. Grant couldn't take off his eyes off the baby. He saw his 18 year old self getting up from the chair and heading to the table. But he just stood there as if he really didn't even wanted to be there.  
  
"I do more than that." said Grant firmly.  
"Then why do you keep avoiding him?"  
"I don't know. I forgot what it was like these days." Grant kept on looking at the baby.  
  
"I would like to propose a toast. Grant come here, sit next to me." so did young Grant. "I want to thank God for making me understand that life, is nothing without your family. I want to thank God for giving me the most precious and honest woman in the world. One that I love with all my heart. For giving a healthy son. For making me see life in a whole new different way. And for giving me a brother. A brother that gave me all the strenght I needed back when my mother died. The reason I had to live for... Cheers everyone!"  
"Cheers!" replied the people.  
  
"Do you see how much your family loved you?" said the ghost from Grant's back.  
"I always knew they loved me. But their love wasn't enough. I think my mom was the only thing I was proud of. Her death really shocked me."  
"I know."  
"These two past Christmas aren't the only ones that maded me angry and sad."  
"You're right. I know of one that was... how shall we call it...? devastating?" said the ghost while taking Grant's hand.  
"Oh no, no please. I don't wanna go there."  
"But we must."  
  
Everything turned white again. On this ocassion, Grant and the ghost were standing in a large street full of trees and bushes. It was raining and everything was quite. From a distance a car was approaching.  
  
"Ghost. I demand you to get me out of here."  
"Just a few more minutes."  
"I don't wanna see us getting killed."  
"Stop whining, you already lived this."  
"Yes but I don't want to remember it."  
"Today is December 23rd, 1986."  
"I know what day is today. This is the day when Kevin was killed."  
"But why was he?"  
"We were drunk and I was driving."  
"Exactly."  
"There were two more people with you right?  
"Yes. Alexander and Marius."  
"That's right. Now watch."  
  
In that moment the car crashed onto a the tree and the impact made Kevin come through the frontal window. His neck seemed broke and his face was all full of blood. Alexander broke the mirror from his side with his head. He was unconscious. So was Grant. He had a big impact in his head with the steering wheel and was bleeding intensely. There were pieces of glass all over the place.  
  
"I don't know why you say this made you angry. You can't blame people for this."  
"I'm not angry with people."  
"Can you tell me why are you angry with?"  
"Let's go. I don't want to talk about this now."  
"You think you killed him don't you?"  
"I..." said Grant lowering his head.  
"Grant, this wasn't your fault. You were all drunk. It was everyone's responsibility."  
"But I was driving."  
"So? Let's suppose that Kevin didn't die this day. Do you think he was going to tell you that it was all your fault after all this ended? I don't think so. Marius didn't blame you, neither did Alexander. No one did."  
"I know."  
"Well?"  
"I don't know what to say."  
"You never knew how you got rescued did you?"  
"I don't think so."  
"Marius was the only who didn't get hit. Let's watch."  
  
"Alex? Grant?" called Marius. "My God! Kevin! " he cried.  
  
"He was the one who run all over to that phone booth over there to call for help. But that's not really that important is it?"  
"It is. We probably would've died if we hadn't got any help."  
"Good thinking. I think you owe him your life."  
"I think I owe him more than that." they both smiled.  
"Let's see one final Christmas, shall we?"  
"Alright. Just one more."  
"I promise."  
  
The ghost gave another spin. This time everything went so bright he could barely open his eyes. But when he could, he was standing in the funeral of his brother. Around 32 people were there with tears in their eyes and wearing black suites.  
  
"What year is this?" asked the ghost.  
"I think 1996."  
"That's right."  
"Why are you showing me all the people that have died?"  
"I thought you already knew. I know that you have gone through a lot of things. But these past 4 Christmas are the ones that made you suffer. You began experiencing many feelings and you were confused."  
"I wasn't confused."  
"Yes you were. You still are."  
  
Grant nodded.  
  
"Why aren't you here?"  
"How could I?"  
"You were making another movie?"  
"That's right. Besides, I didn't want to come. It was enough knowing that he was dead. After he left, I had no one." sighed Grant.  
"What about Matthew?"  
"Matthew? What about him? He had his girlfriend at that time. He wanted to get married and leave town. Look at him."  
"And he did."  
"He sure did. So, after all this I decided to focus on my career and forget about my past. That's until you came."  
"That's my job. At least you learned things you didn't know about your past."  
"Yeah. Can we go?"  
"Sure. Let's go forward in time, 2001. The same night and time I arrived."  
Everything turned white one final time and Grant woke up in his apartment. It was 1:00 o'clock in the morning. The bell rang loudly and Grant was laying on the bed.  
  
"It's gotta be 2:00 o'clock. The second ghost will arrive." he looked at the clock that was hanging from the wall. "1:00 o'clock?"  
  
It seemed that Grant didn't remember the exact moment when the Ghost of Christmas Past arrived. He was conscious of being exhausted, and overcome by an irresistible drowsiness. He then sank into a heavy sleep. 


	4. Right next door

Stave Four.  
  
Right next door.  
  
"Come on, it's time for us to take a break." said Nicolas to Monica.  
"He'll get mad. We can't leave just like that."  
"So what? We deserve some rest too. It's almost 2 o'clock." replied Nicolas.  
"Let's go then. We better be here before he wakes up." said Monica.  
"Forget about that. I've had enough of him."  
"Tell me about it." said Monica getting in a black van.  
"Let's go get Peter."  
  
Back in the apartment, a sweet smell was coming from underneath the door. It was a mixture of baked cookies with pumpkin and ginger bread. You could hear crystal glasses smashing into one another. The time was 1:56am and everything was quite. Too quite...  
  
DING!!! The bell rang again. Grant had gotten used to the bell, so this time he didn't wake up frightened. He was looking around the place to see if there was anything suspicious. But it was the smell that made him stand up and go to the door.  
  
"It's 2 o'clock now. I have never smelled something like this. Now this, is suspicious. Maybe..." He opened the door and a strong wind made him fall. He couldn't open his eyes. His hair and his clothes seemed to be alive. After 20 seconds, the wind passed away and when he got up, he saw a big woman about 25 years standing in front of him with tall black boots and a little cart full of food. The woman had curly brown hair, light brown eyes and had dimples on her cheeks. She had a round face and was wearing a rare belt that said "Don't be scared, I'm a good person" in red sparkling letters. Grant gave her a dirty look and move backwards.  
  
"Hello Grant." said the woman giving him her hand.  
"I suppose you're the second ghost." said Grant ignoring her hand.  
"Ghost of Christmas Present to be exact."  
"Marvelous." he said sarcastally.  
"Here Grant, I heard you were arguing over the phone with the cater of this place, so I brought you exactly what you wanted. You haven't eaten anything since you arrived here."  
"I'm not hungry." said Grant.  
"Oh, well..."  
"How did you heard me over the phone? Have you been spying on me?" said Grant somehow angrily.  
"Well, not exactly. Just today."  
"Great!"  
"Do you want some bubbling?"  
"NO!"  
"Ok, ok don't get mad. We have to go soon."  
"Why why? Why me? There are so many people out there worst than me. Why don't you all leave me alone?"  
"Did you forget what Kevin said?"  
"No. How could I? You guys keep on reminding me."  
"Come on. We have no time to lose."  
"Where are we going?"  
"Are you sure you don't want anything?" said the ghost with a huge smile.  
"No... thanks..." said Grant without feeling like it.  
"Al right then. Let's go. Open the door." she told Grant.  
  
When Grant opened the door, he was right in front of Marius and his wife. They were together with Lourdes who was holding her bear. The three of them were sitting in some sort of swing outside their apartment. They were hugging each other.  
  
"Marius..." said Grant.  
"Do you remember what he asked you over the phone?" said the ghost.  
"Yes."  
"Do you see that little girl over there? Her name is Lourdes."  
"He told me she was sick."  
"Very sick. Her heart is too big for her. They need a heart transplant soon or she will die."  
"He asked me for money, but I..."  
"You told him you were gonna think about it. That's not right, it's someone's life that's in game."  
"I know. I'm sorry."  
"You are sorry?"  
"Yes. Very."  
"That's a good start."  
"How much time does she have?"  
"That's something I cannot say. I don't even know that. But the sooner you call him, the sooner she'll get better."  
"What if... what if I give him the money and something gets complicated and she dies anyways?" said Grant looking at the ghost.  
"You got to have faith. At least for once. Come on, let's give a little visit to your assistants. Let's hear what they think."  
"My assistants?"  
"Yes sure. Come on, you got to open doors."  
  
The ghost lead Grant to the entrance of the hotel where Marius and his wife were staying.  
"Open the door."  
"I don't think my assistants are here."  
"Of course they are. Just open the door."  
  
So did Grant. When he opened it, he saw another place, a restaurant. Nicolas, Monica and Peter were there eating burgers and french fries. They were ordering sodas at the moment when the ghost told Grant to keep on walking. Strangely the waitress passed through Grant's body without noticing.  
  
"What was that?" asked Grant.  
"Well, no one's suppose to know you're here."  
"Ahh, yes the old ghost told me the same thing, or something like that. What have I done to my assistants?"  
"I'm not sure. But they do have many things they would like to tell you." said the ghost.  
"What kind of things?"  
"Shh, just listen." said the ghost.  
  
"I thought we were going to rest for real." said Peter.  
"I said rest but I was not sleepy. I just wanted to get the hell out of there." said Nicolas.  
"It's all better far from Mr. Hollywood." said Monica while eating one of her french fries.  
"Mr. Hollywood? That's a new one?" laughed Peter.  
"That one is better than the last one." said Nicolas.  
"I think the guy has a problem." said Monica.  
"A problem? What do you mean?" asked Peter.  
"Yeah I think he does too. I can see it in his eyes." said Nicolas.  
"He's alone. That's what making him so damn grumpy." said Monica.  
"Doesn't he have a nephew?"  
"Matthew? Don't talk to him about him. He doesn't care. Every Christmas Eve the poor man comes to ask him to go over to his house and he says no." answered Nicolas to Peter.  
"That's rude." said Peter.  
"It sure is. But what can we do about it?" said Monica.  
"Nothing." replied Nicolas.  
  
A waitress came over to table 4.  
  
"Here you go." she handed three glasses filled with soda.  
"Thank you." said Nicolas.  
"I can't believe he didn't let us visit our families. I haven't see them for months." said Monica.  
"I did all I could, but he said no." said Nicolas.  
"I know. But that's just not right. For God's sakes, it's Christmas!"  
"I'm aware of that. But this is work. He doesn't care about Christmas. That man will die alone and sad."  
"I wish he were different. I think he's life would be better." said Monica.  
"You read my mind dear." said Nicolas.  
  
Grant couldn't hear them anymore. He asked the ghost to leave the place but she denied it.  
  
"What do you have to say for yourself?" asked the ghost.  
"I can't say nothing now. I... I..." said Grant looking at the floor.  
"Come on. Let's go someplace interesting."  
  
With these words the ghost and Grant went out of the restaurant. They arrived in a street where at least two man were trying to give themselves warm from the cold. One of them was the same man Grant saw at the window two days ago.  
  
"There are a lot of needy people out here, don't you think?" said the ghost.  
"I don't know. I'm not looking after them. Why should I?"  
"Sometimes we need to accept people the way they are Grant, and help them. This is just a minority. Out there, are many people who would give anything to help these people. But they can't. So, what is it that you got to lose from yourself to help them? Your selfishness? That's good I think."  
"I did want to help him."  
"But you didn't. What kept you from doing it?"  
"My pride." he sighed.  
"Don't worry about it. You're gonna have lots of time to think about it. Shall we?" said the ghost.  
"Sure."  
  
The ghost touched Grant on his shoulders. They moved forward to a place where there was no door. "We need some sort of door." said the ghost.  
  
The place only had a gate made completely out of wire.  
  
"Do you think that'll work?" asked Grant.  
"Yes, I think it will."  
  
Grant pushed open the gate. They entered a place where many young people were standing still.  
  
"Why are these people frozen?" asked Grant.  
"We haven't close the gate." said the ghost.  
  
After Grant closed it back everything started moving. Then he saw his nephew entering a house at the corner of the street. There was some kind of party over there.  
  
"What time is it?" asked Grant.  
"2:48am." answered the ghost.  
"I guess I'm not the only one who couldn't sleep." he smiled.  
"I guess not." said the ghost.  
"What are they having? A party?"  
"Let's find out." said the ghost moving quickly to Matthew's door.  
"I've never been here."  
"You have lost a lot of opportunities."  
"I guess I have." said Grant a bit sadly.  
  
"Finally! We were waiting for you!" said Neve, Matthew's wife.  
"Sorry honey, traffic!" Matthew laughed.  
"And the ice?"  
"Here. I'm gonna go look where to put it."  
"The refrigarator is full. Nothing else can be put in there."  
"Oh alright."  
  
Matthew lived in Miami, just like his uncle. And believe it or not, Grant didn't know that.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Grant.  
"Miami." answered the ghost.  
"He lives here?"  
"He sure does."  
"That's... great!" he said kinda happy.  
  
"Well, gather around everyone!" said Neve to her family and friends.  
"Where's Matthew?"  
"Coming!" said Matthew bringing a big plate with a turkey in it.  
"That's a big chicken!" said a little boy next to Neve. Everyone laughed.  
"It is, isn't it?" said Neve with a smile.  
"Well, everything's set." said Matthew.  
"Well, today besides from celebrating Christmas, we also have big news for you." said Neve excited. "Mom, dad? You're gonna be grandparents!!!"  
"Oh my God!!" cried Neve's mother. "That's wonderful news!"  
"Congratulations!" said his father standing up and giving her a hug.  
  
Everyone hugged Matthew and Neve. No one could swipe off their smile. Grant fell left behind, but had a face of impression and happiness at the same time.  
  
"I shouldn't have said no to him when he invited me." said Grant.  
"There's always another Christmas. Come on, let's get going."  
"No wait. Let me be here for a few more minutes." begged Grant.  
"Alright, but not much." answered the ghost.  
"Thank you."  
  
Ten minutes passed...  
  
"Come on. Let's go." said the ghost.  
"Where are we going now?" asked Grant.  
"Back to your house."  
"I'm not staying in my house."  
"Apartment then. Go on open the door."  
  
Grant opened the door. "Ok, are you...?" When he turned back the ghost was gone.  
  
He was now standing in front of his bed. Everything was just the way it was when he left. Even the food that the spirit brought him was there. Strangely it was still hot.  
  
"2:59." said Grant. The bell didn't rang this time. But his alarm did. Everything went dark and Grant knew immediately that this was the work of the third ghost. 


	5. The value of death

Stave Five.  
  
The value of death.  
  
"Come on! I know it's you." said Grant referring to the third ghost. "Where am I going this time?" he said laughing.  
  
Everything went quite again. Black smoke was coming from his bed. It then began forming some sort of shadow. Not human. Grant opened his eyes in amazement. He did not like what was happening. The windows of his apartment exploded, the floor started to crack and Grant fell. Then the shadow pointed at him.  
  
"Who are you?" said Grant scared. His voice was trembling. "What do you want me to do?" Look...look behind me?" The shadow nodded. When he looked back, he noticed that he was now in his house in Miami, standing in his bathroom. "Home? I am home?" he said.  
  
"What am I doing here?" he asked as he stood up.  
  
The shadow pointed once more. This time to the mirror in front of Grant. He turned back and we he did, he started seeing things... images. The first thing he saw was Marius and his wife in front of a big crystal window. They were looking at someone. It seemed to be a hospital.  
  
"I'm so sorry honey." cried Marius with tears in his eyes.  
"Marius!..." Jenny could barely talk, she was crying too much to keep on talking. Both of them were hugging each other.  
  
"Lourdes?" wondered Grant. "She died!?" he said as another image was reflected in the mirror. "This is the future..." whispered Grant. The next image showed people he didn't know. It all seemed as if it was being recorded through a camera.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure how he died, but everyone will remember him. Especially his fans." said a young man who was speaking into a microphone. It looked like he was being interviewed. Actually he was, there were alot of reporters and people around a house that Grant recognized.  
  
"Matthew." he whispered.  
  
"We are live from Matthew Rayburn's house, Grant's nephew. Apparently, the star of... oh, wait, Tobey come quick, he's coming." The reporter said to his cameraman when she noticed that Matthew was coming out of his house. There were flashes of camera and people gathering around Matthew's car.  
  
"MATTHEW!" yelled the reporter. There were like 28 people around him. "Can you tell us how this tragedy has affected your life and your family's? I was told he was the only family you had beside your wife."  
"I don't think this is the best time to talk about this." replied Matthew with his eyes watering. "Come on Neve, let's go."  
"Do you know how he died?" insisted the reporter.  
"I said this isn't the right time." he said angrily and seriously. A flash came out of nowhere. "Who's taking pictures? Get out of my house now! All of you!!" yelled Matthew.  
  
"I died?" Grant asked to himself. "I can't believe this. Why did you bring me to my house to show me this?" he asked the shadow. It didn't move.  
  
"Tobey, did you recorded everything? We need more information." she said as she walked away from Matthew's house. "Did you added the date?"  
"No, I forgot." answered the cameraman.  
"Put it on." she said.  
  
Suddenly a date was shown on the right corner of the mirror.  
  
"DECEMBER 30 2005!!!!!???" yelled Grant. "I died that day?" he asked to the ghost. But the shadow just pointed once again to his back. "You want me to look back?" he asked. The shadow nodded.  
  
When Grant turned back he was standing in a cemetery. Suddenly he was in a whole different place. It was raining and thundering. There was no flora and the ground was muddy.  
  
"Where am I? What am I doing here? What is this place!!!???" asked Grant nervously.  
  
The shadow didn't answer. He just pointed once more. Grant's clothes were all wet and he barely could walk because of the mud. His feet sank deep in it. A crow flew over Grant's head and landed in the gnarled up branch of an old, dead tree. The shadow started moving, guiding Grant to the next territory of the cemetery. When it stopped, a huge lighting bolt made Grant noticed that there was a hole dug where he was standing. There were worms in it. Ants were walking on Grant's shoes. A horrible smell of bones and flesh made Grant wince. Suddenly the shadow pointed at him.  
  
"No. NO!" said Grant almost crying. "I'm so sorry for everything! I... I have learned my lesson." he said trying to walk to see his tombstone. When he looked at it he read:  
  
"Here lies Grant Rayburn. May his soul rest in peace. 1961 - 2005."  
  
"That can't be right..." he said to himself. "Take me back! I promise I'll change. God forgive me!" he said out loud. "I have now seen my mistakes. I promise I'll change, I promise!" he said crying.  
  
Then the rain stopped and he heard no more thunders. A weird feeling came over Grant's heart that made him collapse. Eventually, his clothes started to dry up. His hair too. The stone on which his head had rested, was now a pillow. The earth that was covering his face and clothes became robes and the ants disappeared from his shoes. Everything became normal again. As if everything he saw and lived... had been a dream. 


	6. The difference

Stave Six.  
  
The difference.  
  
It was 7:00 o'clock in the morning and Grant woke up with a huge headache. The sun was shining brightly and a pair of birds were standing in the window. It wasn't snowing at the moment. He looked at the apartment. Everything was normal. Just the way he remembered it.  
  
"What day is today?" he asked to himself.  
  
He stood up, look through the window and saw Nicolas, Peter and Monica hugging each other. "Today is Christmas..." he said as he opened the window.  
  
"Oh, look who's there." said Monica looking up at the apartment.  
"HEY! YOU!!" yelled Grant in an angry tone of voice.  
"Here comes another one." said Peter raising his eyebrow.  
"Merry Christmas!" he smiled to the three of them. All of them gasped.  
"What did he said?" Nicolas asked.  
"I'm not sure anymore." replied Monica smiling.  
"I heard you Monica!! I said MERRY CHRISTMAS!!" he said yelling it loudly.  
  
"Today is a great day to start a new life, don't you think little bird?" he said. He then went to the bathroom, took a quick bath, put on his coat and went outside.  
  
"Merry Christmas Jason. Merry Christmas Chloe." he said to the administrator and official of the hotel. He then saw Nicolas approaching him.  
  
"Nicolas... can you do me a favor?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Can you tell all my assitants that, they can go home for Christmas and they can all take a month off? I don't think I need them anymore... for now." he laughed.  
"Sir?... are... are you sure?" asked Nicolas shocked.  
"Yes Nicolas. I'm totally sure. That includes you."  
"Than... Thanks sir. I don't know what to say."  
"Don't say anything. Just go with your family and... wish them all a Merry Christmas for me, would ya'? Thanks for everything. Merry Christmas." he said as he hugged him. "Well, I better get going. I have lots of things to do." he said as he stopped a taxi.  
  
Monica and Peter came over to Nicolas when they saw what Grant had just done. Both of them were chewing gum.  
  
"Did he just hug you?" asked Monica.  
"I think he did." answered Nicolas.  
"That was weird. Why did he do that?" asked Peter.  
"I don't know, but he sure looks different. Guess what?"  
"What?" answered both of them at the same time.  
"We can go home for the rest of the holidays."  
"You're kidding right?" smiled Monica.  
"No I'm not. He wished us all a Merry Christmas and left."  
"Oh my God!" said Monica happily and laughing.  
  
While on the taxi...  
  
"Take me to New York as soon as you can." he said to the driver while dialing a number. It rang four times and a man answered.  
  
"Hello?" answered the man.  
"Marius?"  
"Yes, who's this?"  
"It's me Grant."  
"Grant? Oh yes, sorry. What can I do for you?" said Marius yawning.  
"Wake up your wife and your daughter, I'll be there in a moment. I want you all to get dress and wait for me. I have a surprise for all of you."  
"Sorry, what?" he said confused.  
"See you in a few more minutes. And Marius..."  
"Yes?"  
"Merry Christmas, my friend."  
Marius smiled. "Merry Christmas to you too Grant."  
"See you in a bit."  
"Ok." he said as he hung up.  
  
After they hung up, Marius woke up his wife and told her to get ready.  
  
"Why, what is it?" said Jenny with her eyes still closed.  
"Grant is coming."  
"Grant who?"  
"The actor, Rayburn..."  
"WHAT?" she stood up quick.  
"He said he had a surprise for us. Come on!"  
"Oh God...!" she said excited.  
  
Traveling to New York from Nevada was a long way for Grant. He arrived there in like 3 hours and told the driver to get him to Moonvale Hotel. When they got there, Grant got out of the car and went upstairs to Marius' room. He knocked three times and Jenny opened the door.  
  
"Mr. Rayburn!?" she said surprised.  
"Hello dear, where's Marius?" Grant asked.  
"He's in the bathroom, come on in."  
"Thank you." said Grant.  
  
Marius came out of the bathroom putting his coat on.  
  
"Ahh there you are! It's been so long since we last saw each other. Where's your daughter?"  
"Fixing her shoes. She's almost ready."  
"Good! Well, the surprise that I told you over the cell in not really a surprise but... I want you to know, I'm doing this with all my heart and faith that Lourdes will get better. Here." he said as he handed them some sort of check. "I'm gonna support you in everything." said Grant happily.  
"But sir..." said Marius worried.  
"Nuh-uh, take it. It doesn't matter how much it is. Your daughter will live, I promise."  
  
In that moment Jenny started to cry. "Thank you sir."  
"Grant, this is..."  
"It's ok Marius... you deserve it. That's the least I could do after all you've done for me."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You saved my life and Alexander's. I owe you big time."  
"How did you know?" he asked confused.  
"Let's just say I had some sort of premonition." he said almost laughing. "I'm doing too many fantasy movies, aren't I? all of them laughed.  
"God Grant, I don't know what to say either. Thank you." he stretched out his hands to shake Grant's hand, but Grant hugged him instead.  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
Lourdes came out of her room.  
  
"Ahhh here's little Lourdes... how are you sweetie?" asked Grant rubbing her head. "I hope you're feeling well sugarplum." he smiled to her. She was holding Kitty. "Well, come on, no time to lose."  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Marius.  
"To wherever you guys wanna go. I haven't eaten anything. Wanna go to a restaurant? No wait, I don't think there's any open at this time. Well, what can we do?" said Grant.  
"Don't bother Grant. It's enough with what you have done."  
"Well, rain check?"  
"Betcha!" said Marius once again hugging his friend.  
"Well, see you then. Don't forget to call me if you need anything."  
  
Grant went back to the taxi and told the man to return to Nevada. When they arrived, Grant searched all around town looking for homeless people. He rounded up six, and gave them everything that they needed. He bought them clothes, coats and shoes, which greatly improved their appearances. Then he fed them and took them all to a homeless shelter. He then left town and went to call on some old friends. He was having the time of his life.  
Grant took another taxi. He told the driver to take him to Miami. He knew it was far, but he needed to visit his brother's grave before paying Matthew a visit. He needed to thank him for being such a good brother and for loving him so much while he had been alive. Also for giving him a great nephew. One that he loved with all his heart.  
It was now 5:00pm. He was excited at the thought of surprising his nephew. He told the driver of the taxi to leave him there. He paid him and wished him a Merry Christmas. Grant was now in front of Matthew's house. And something he said made him laugh.  
  
"I have no idea how I found you Matthew. But I thank the ghost for it."  
He then moved forward to the door. Knocked three times and a old woman about 67 years of age opened the door.  
  
"Yes darling?" said the old woman.  
"Yes, is Matthew here?" asked Grant.  
"Matthew? No Matthew lives here my dear." said the old woman. She seemed to be a bit cranky.  
"I may be in the wrong house. But how, I remember it perfectly."  
"Uncle?" said a familiar voice.  
"Matt?" replied Grant.  
  
Matthew stepped out from behind the old woman and gave his uncle a strange look.  
  
"Uncle, what... what a surprise! Excuse me for a minute..." he said. "NEVE!! Take your grandma up for a minute!" he yelled.  
"Coming!!" replied Neve from upstairs. Then Matthew closed the door and went outside with Grant.  
  
"Hello Matthew. How've you been?" asked Grant.  
"I've been ok, I guess. Can I ask you something?" Matthew couldn't believe his uncle was in front of him. Snow started to fall.  
"Sure, what?"  
"What are you doing here? How did you find me?"  
"Well, that's a good question. I'm not sure how I got here, but..." he sighed.  
"I thought you said no the other day. I... I missed you in the family dinner."  
"I know you did. I'm so sorry, I've been so blind all these years. It's just that, my life hasn't been as happy as it seems." said Grant putting his left arm around Matthew's shoulders and began walking.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"Well, you see... you know how people think I have all the things I'll ever wanted right? Money, fame, I don't mean to brag but, good looks too." he smiled. "Being famous can damage you in so many ways. It's like a drug. It gives you the feeling of happiness, it gives you the feeling of self-importance and it can distract you from what's really important."  
"I understand." said Matthew looking at the floor.  
"I had a family once that I loved with all my heart. My mom, your father and my friends. But as time passed, I started losing them. I think, somehow I started feeling angry towards them." they stopped walking.  
"Why?"  
"I was alone Matt. It was like, all the people I cared about were leaving me. And unfortunelly... I didn't notice that I had such a wonderful nephew."  
Matthew blushed. "I don't know what you want me to say with all this but, you sure aren't the same uncle I know."  
"I want you to forgive me. I know I have been a horrible person. But you know, some people made me realize that life is nothing without family. And I basically don't have any, except you."  
"I don't know what to say." said Matthew lowering his head.  
"You could say, "I forgive you".  
"It's just that this is all very strange."  
"I know. I know this isn't typically me, but, you know, people change."  
"I know... and I do forgive you." he said with a smile.  
"Oh Matthew, come here."  
  
Grant gave a huge hug to his nephew and kissed him on the forehead. Neve was watching through the window smiling and almost crying. She knew Matthew had been waiting for a moment like this for a very long time.  
  
"I am so sorry I ignored you all these years. I hope I can be a good great-uncle to the little one that's on the way."  
  
Matthew stopped hugging him.  
  
"How did you know that?"  
"Oops... I don't know. A little bird told me?" he said nervous.  
"Sure," said Matthew suspiciously.  
Grant looked away.  
"Forget it. I think you will be an amazing great-uncle. Come on, let's go inside. It's getting cold out here." he said as he lead his uncle to a brand new family life.  
  
THE END 


End file.
